


Verse2

by Yoonminchubs



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bottom Park Jinyoung | Jr., Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Misunderstandings, References to Depression, Road Trips, Slow Burn, Smut, Soulmates, Top Im Jaebum | JB, could probably switch tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoonminchubs/pseuds/Yoonminchubs
Summary: "Do you trust me?" sincere eyes meet his, gentle hands reach out for him and he takes it. His blood stained fingers grab hold of delicate ones. What's there left to lose for him anyways? If he leaves and runs away, no one would look for him, but this boy in front of him held hope in his eyes and Jaebum saw that, he felt safe."...why should I trust you?"the boy smiled a little, tightening his hold on Jaebum's hands, "because I'm sad too."~~~~~~or a JJP AU where Jinyoung goes on the soul-searching journey to wherever and stumbles upon Jaebum who looks like has been lost his whole life.





	1. Track 1: Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first JJP fanfic since it's JJP month. Sorry for the mistakes~ kudos and criticism is greatly appreciated. Thank you and I hope you have a great day<3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Even if the night air is too cold  
> I thought of you who would wait outside  
> That’s how I endured and came this far  
> Now let’s never let go"

[Twitter (Polaroid)](https://twitter.com/enthusiast_jjp/status/1015906489104338945)

 

The air is heavier than usual as he grabs his luggage from the conveyor belt and slung it on his back. Taking a deep breath, he walked towards the arrival area that was crowded with people. People who were holding those who have left, people who were glad to be home or excited to arrive, and it left an uneasiness in his heart. 

"Park Jinyoung!" a familiar voice called out, making him turn around, only to be greeted by a running Jackson who then gave him a huge hug while lifting him up and swinging him around.

"Hey!  people are watching!!!" he tried to get away but his friend was too strong and was overly-excited to see him to care.

"Jackson, put him down. He just got back and your already making him regret it" Mark said behind them. 

When Jinyoung was put down, he fixed his clothes and smiled at both of them. Mark gave him a small hug, patted his back while Jackson took some of his bags, leading them to the car.

 

"How was Thailand?" Mark asked, looking at Jinyoung on the rear view mirror. Jinyoung was looking at the familiar city road and hummed as an answer

"And China?" Jackson added 

"Taiwan?" Mark then questioned

"Hongkong?" Jackson asked, earning a light punch from Mark.

"Vietnam?" Mark continued

"Kowloon?" Jackson snickered and this time, Jinyoung laughs while Mark pushes Jackson.

"They were all okay-" Jinyoung was about to say when Jackson interrupted

"Just okay?!"

Jinyoung laughed "No, they were amazing. I enjoyed Thailand-" he looked at Jackson who was about to protest then continued "and Hongkong the most"

"Why do I feel a 'but' coming?" Mark murmured, stopping on a red light.

"...but, I just couldn't find whatever it was that I'm looking for in any of those places." Jinyoung said, and just then it started to rain outside. Small pitter-patters land on the window, the air conditioner  was colder than before, and the scenery was missing a color. It had always been like that for Jinyoung, he feels like he had been looking for something that wasn't there. That all of what's in-front of him was incomplete.

Mark sighed "Maybe... you can't find it because you're looking for or expecting it? I mean... ya know? you've been so caught up in finding something that you don't know. How will you ever know that it's there, when you're mind is so hooked up with the thought that something's missing?" 

"Whoa... That was deep hyung" Jackson laughed, smacking Mark's shoulders.

Jinyoung just shrugged it off, closing his eyes while putting his earphones on "I'll know it when it's there" he then tries to sleep. Mark and Jackson share a concerned look as they silently drive towards their apartment.

 

Mark and Jackson share a huge apartment in Seoul. Jackson who is working as a solo artist in Korea and Mark is a well-known model, they both had saved enough money to buy one of the best homes in Seoul, a three-story apartment with huge bedrooms, a private pool and a beautiful view. The three of them were best of friends since high school, so despite Jinyoung being a little salty about coming back, seeing both his friends prepare food on the kitchen, Mark laughing at Jackson's silly remark makes Jinyoung warm.

"So you two dating?" he nonchalantly asked, taking a piece of grape from the table. Mark chokes and Jackson yells

"What the fuuuuuck???? No!!!!!" Jackson screams, face turning red as he aggressively cuts the carrots. Mark just cleared his throat and proceeds to wash the meat. Jinyoung laughs, both of them look domestic and comfortable af.

"You're both cute" he walks past them, pinching Jackson on the cheek before exiting the kitchen towards the guestroom. 

 

It was about 2 AM, Jinyoung couldn't sleep. He's been away for more than a year, and his restlessness was taking over him. He felt the need to go somewhere, like something was pulling him towards the unknown. The rain was now heavier and his mind was running everywhere. The huge room was now too small, laying on his back while blankly staring at the darkness. Everything then comes back to him, the questions of why or how, the memories he couldn't seem to let go of, the people he left behind, the people he has yet to meet, his regrets, his dreams...all of it. He had always been like this. 

Jinyoung was exactly nine when he started to feel like he needed to seek something. Like he wanted to know more about the world and himself. It started with a road trip with his schoolmates, he was wandering around the park alone, leaving the rest of the class, he walked through the woods. He got tired of listening to his teacher talking about the history of the place. Maybe it was curiosity or boredom, but something inside him felt like was so close to finding something. He ran deeper into the trees until people were no longer visible. He was near, as if something was calling him, asking him to find it. Little Jinyoung lost track of his path, but he needed to get somewhere, he needed to see it.

just as he was so close, a few steps more, a few seconds more... "Park Jinyoung! What are you doing here?! Didn't you know how dangerous this part of the park is?!" One of his teachers drastically scolded, grabbing him by the hands and pulling him away.

"no..no! wait~" he tried to let go but he then gets carried. And in every step they took away, he felt his resolve getting further. He can't help but feel like he lost something he never had. It was like missing a train, arriving just in-time to see the doors close.

When they arrived back, Jinyoung was scolded, his classmates gave him annoyed looks for ruining the trip, but all he did was look at the same direction. Look at all the people, all the scenery, all the objects in hope to find it, but it wasn't there. It was never there.

Since then, Jinyoung had been feeling like something had been missing. The world suddenly felt ten times bigger. He came to the conclusion that he, himself was the problem. So he had spent his youth wandering around the city. He knew every road, every destination, every block and street...until there wasn't anymore to know about. So when he turned twenty, he decided to go away. To find the answers, to find himself. For years he planned this adventure for himself, one country  to another, meeting new people and then leaving.

Jinyoung lets all his memories take over as he drifts to sleep, ignoring the voice that seemed to call out to him and blurring it out to the sound of the thunderstorm outside. Hoping that the days will move faster, so that he'll have to go again.

 

 

 "When?" Jackson asked. the both of them stuck on traffic on the way home from the supermarket. 

"Next week... Japan." he answered, drawing shapes on the window.

Jackson nodded "Tokyo?"

"Hokkaido."

There was silence, Jackson's grip tightens on the wheel, "Well, how long will you be gone?"

"i don't know yet... probably for a while." the air was heavy and Jinyoung patted his friends shoulder "...I'll be okay."

"A while? Last time you said that, it took you 17 months." Jackson said, not taking his eyes off the road. "Just know that we're here, okay?" with that Jinyoung smiled

"...yeah, of course I know that." 

 

 

 A few more days then hazily pass, the cold wind continues to blow as the hopeful nights turn into uneventful mornings. All of it felt like a dream, and on one of his last nights in the city, he decides to walk around.1:54 on his wristwatch, the streets were empty at the dead of night, he pulls the hood of his jacket and walks until he reached a dangerous part of town. Not really looking to get murdered, he starts to head back only to stop at a dark alley. The only source of light was a distant flickering street light, he takes a closer look and then sees a laying figure on the ground.

_a crime scene? is he dead? should I call the cops?! what if I get framed?_

he starts to guiltily walk away, heart rapidly beating at the thought of seeing dead body, chills running down his spines and he felt sick. Sick because he's leaving this man alone? or Sick because he's scared? He doesn't know...all he wants is to get out of there before he's next. He takes a few steps away until he heard a painful groan. So silent yet distinct that the sound went straight through Jinyoung's heart. He felt both relief and sadness wash over him. He runs towards the man with trembling feet. Taking his shaking hands tapping the man's shoulders. His eyes were closed, blood running down his forehead, heavily breathing.

"Hey? Are you okay?" he mentally scolded himself the moment those words left his mouth.  _Goddamnit of course he's not fucking okay!_

The man winced in pain when Jinyoung touched the side of his chest, making Jinyoung panic.

"Okay, I should call an ambulance." He was being panicky when he took out his phone, ready to dial the number when a hand stopped him.

"...don't." he weakly said, trying to get up.

_WTF?_

"Hey! don't stand up yet. What the fuck? have you seen yourself? I thought you were dead and you actually look like one and you don't want me to call for help?"

The man just ignored him, continuing to stand up, shaky limbs and weak all over. "didn't ask for your help."

_Okay, rude..._

Jinyoung then grabbed the man just as he was about to collapse, "I didn't need you to ask for me  to see that you needed one. Now, if you don't want me to get you to the hospital, then at least tell me your address so I could take you home." If the man thought he was stubborn, then he hasn't met Jinyoung yet.

It was silent, Jinyoung waiting for the other to answer. "...don't" he mumbled.

"I'm sorry... what?" 

"I said I don't have a place to go, okay?!" the man was annoyed, and something inside of Jinyoung relates to him. The other looked lost and sad. It was written all over his face when he said that. Jinyoung didn't have to be an expert to see it. 

"Okay... I understand." was all he had to say.

 

 

And that was how they ended up on the rooftop of some abandoned building in Seoul. Surprisingly, the sky was clear now and stars were spread out above them as the city lights shown below. It was still dark but from here Jinyoung could see the strangers face more clearly. He was about as tall as him. He held a strong appearance because of his eyes (which Jinyoung admittedly found intimidating and attractive at first glance). His lips was slightly bruised on the side, black hair messy and pushed back, exposing his sinful forehead. Ultimately, the dude looked like a hot mess with his overly-sized black shirt, tight ripped jeans, and cocky personality. 

The dude was lighting up a cigarette as though he wasn't dying a few minutes ago, leaning back to the railing while closing his eyes and facing the sky. "You want some?" he offered the packet but Jinyoung declined "Those things will kill you."

The other chuckled "hmm it's okay, nothing's stopping him really."

Jinyoung  frowned  _this guys is crazy..._  

He then took out his handkerchief and  offered it to him, "You're forehead is bleeding." but the dude declined, so Jinyoung, without thinking walked up to him and violently pushed the piece of cloth on his head. Making the other hiss "Ouch! Hey what the fuck. That hurt." he whined. 

"Take your hand and cover it." Jinyoung instructed so the stranger did. 

"...you could've just left me. I'll be okay...but thank you...anyway." 

Jinyoung shook his head "No... my conscience won't let me rest if I did."

"right..."

There was another wave of silence, not the uncomfortable kind, but it wasn't also the most pleasant one. 

"Im Jaebum"

Jinyoung looked at him with confusion

"my name, if you were wondering."

"Oh, right. Jinyoung. Park Jinyoung."

"Park Jinyoung..." Jaebum repeated as if he was trying out how it would sound coming from his lips. And for the first time that night, Jinyoung saw him smile. Eyes disappearing into crescents.

 

 

Im Jaebum wasn't a rebel, he wasn't a bad person either. He was just misunderstood. Running away from home, constantly getting into fights, losing friends, not having enough motivation to chase his dreams. Deep down, he knew that he was loved, but he couldn't feel it. Maybe he (himself) was the problem, maybe it was this stupid town, maybe it was the people who were in it, maybe it was all in his head or... maybe he was just lonely. Whatever it was, it kept dragging him down. Pushing him harder on the ground. He had forgotten the last time he felt alive, or even the last time be took a deep breath...or the last time he cried. He was voided out of emotion, and everyday  felt the same. He wasn't looking for something like Jinyoung was. Jaebum was trying to be found.

 

The both of them talk for hours till the early signs of dawn. Till the sky was slowly turning purple. And just as they were about to part ways, Jaebum heard the other ask

"Do you trust me?" sincere eyes meet his, gentle hands reach out for him and he takes it. His blood stained fingers grab hold of delicate ones. What's there left to lose for him anyways? If he leaves and runs away, no one would look for him, but this boy in front of him held hope in his eyes and Jaebum saw that, he felt safe.

"...why should I trust you?"

the boy smiled a little, tightening his hold on Jaebum's hands, "because I'm sad too."

 

 


	2. Track 2: Tomorrow, Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Across the disappearing day  
> I’m standing right here  
> As I let go of another day  
> That I can’t turn back"

[Twitter (Polaroid) ](https://twitter.com/enthusiast_jjp/status/1015964051170455553)

 

"PARK JINYOUNG!!!!!!!!" Jackson yelled from across the hall, startling Jinyoung as he was about to get some sleep. He groaned in annoyance, hid his face under the blanket but his friend runs and barges inside his room, carrying a broom and a bacon in his left hand.

"Why the fuck is there a dude cooking fried kimchi and bacon inside my kitchen?!"

Jinyoung got out of bed, grabbing his phone and calmly stated "His name is Jaebum, met him last night."

Jackson eyed him so hard while munching on his bacon "I didn't know you did one-night stands."

Jinyoung 's eyes widened, mouth opening then closing, and shaking his head "No, it isn't like that you buffoon! I just saw him beaten up on some dark alley last night. He had nowhere to go, so I took him in. You don't mind, right? Don't worry he's nice." he stated in such a composed manner as though he's only talking about the weather.

The look on Jackson's face was a hundred emotions at once. Firstly, confused, then shocked, filled in disbelief, low-key horrified, kinda happy about the food, somewhat mad about his friend's carelessness,and highly freaking out. Jinyoung found it cute, the way Jackson's face changes, he laughs a little.

"You know, I kinda preferred the one-night stand better." 

The both of them look at each other as Mark entered the room, eyes half-asleep,hair messy and  he's topless "There's a guy making a buffet downstairs." he said.

Jackson and Jinyoung burst into laughter "Well, fucking obviously hyung!"

 

 

Jinyoung spots Jaebum placing ramen on the table as he heads downstairs with Mark and Jackson. He was wearing one of Jinyoung's grey shirt and sweats. He looked better than last night since he washed up. Jaebum was paler in the brightness of the room, he had this calm yet focused look in his face and he was honestly really pretty, Jinyoung wouldn't deny it at all.

He looks up and greets them with a smile. They all sit down by the bar counter, his two friends cautiously eyes Jaebum.

"Hyungs, this is Jaebum. Jaebum this is Mark and Jackson, and this is their place." Jaebum held out is hand and smiled at them.

All of them ate the food Jaebum made, and Jinyoung was surprised that he knew how to cook. Jackson immediately liked Jaebum and was clingy towards him, in which Jaebum was sorta uncomfortable yet he laughed anyways.

 

 

"Hokkaido?" Jaebum asked. It was in the middle of the afternoon, the both of them walking around the Han River because it was near the apartment, the sun was blazing, sweat was running down their skin as they drank some juice.

"Yes, about 2 days from now." Jinyoung said, walking ahead as Jaebum stopped on his tracks. Jinyoung looked back and raised an eyebrow.

"Then? Europe?" Jaebum's eyebrows frowned even further when Jinyoung nodded. "Why?"

"Because... I'm looking for something."

Jaebum frustratingly scratches his head, what hidden treasure would one person possibly be willing to cross oceans for? "What exactly?"

"I don't know yet" he replies as he continues to walk. Jaebum's mouth opens in disbelief.  _He's kidding, right?_ "I'm finding myself. Discovering new places, making memories, meeting people. Finding answers..." Jinyoung explained.

"...Like an unknown expedition to nowhere? Finding a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow? Looking for Atlantis?"

"Not that extreme. Chill. But yes, I'm on my way to unknown things, and maybe...hopefully I'll find something amazing along the way."

Jaebum then stares at Jinyoug's distant figure, how calm the younger always seemed. And how his gaze was always so far away. Wary and curious, he must have seen some amazing things in how brightly his eyes seemed to shine, or even sometimes...tragic for, from time to time, his gaze seemed lost and dark. 

 

The sun was slowly starting to set, Jaebum was looking at the boats on the water, the sky painted purple with a hint of pink and orange. They had spent a few hours here, not really talking much, but the company of the other somehow filled up the silence between them.

"Don't you miss home?" Jaebum suddenly asked, making Jinyoung look up from the book he was reading  _Catcher in the Rye_ it reads. The younger puts down the book on his lap and looks at the horizon

"Home? I haven't found that yet."

Jinyoung was filled with mystery, Jaebum couldn't put it to words but he wasn't like anyone else. He was in-search of the unknown only to come out as an secret himself. If Park Jinyoung didn't know who he was, how could anybody else? How, when he is as subtle, as restrained or as unemotional? Nobody had to be an expert to realize how controlled Jinyoung is when it comes to himself. Unlike Jaebum, who often acts on impulse, Jinyoung was composed.

"...I see." Jinyoung hummed and took a deep breath.

The stillness continues, only the sound of the water and the distant chatter was heard. 

"you wanna come with me?" jinyoung broke the quiet, looking at the elder with hopeful eyes. "to Hokkaido." he didn't know why he was asked that, it wasn't just another trip to the mall. A stranger he just met last night just asked him to tag along, to another country, to an adventure, to help him find whatever it was that he was searching for. 

"Don't self-discovery journeys supposed to be taken alone?" Jaebum asked.

Jinyoung shook his head, "no... I've figured that it'll be more exciting with another person. And you-" Jinyoung stood up and pointed at him "Im Jaebum, look like you also need to find your resolve, should we find it together?" He reached out his right hand again, waiting for the elder to grab it

Jaebum took his hand and was pulled up by the younger "...i don't know...maybe."

  

 

 Just then his phone vibrated, knowing who it was, he took it out and pressed answer. "Hyung! oh my god. you answered! I thought you were dead! we've been looking for you all night, your phone was unattended, where the fuck are you?!" Yugyeom screamed from the other side of the line, clearly infuriated. 

"Hyung, did you get into the fight again? you know that's not good for your health! Have you taken your meds? Hyun-" Bambam, who was also shouting next to Yugyeom was cut off by Jaebum 

"-aish I'm fine! nobody's dead."

"Then where are you?" Yugyeom asked.

Jaebum didn't answer that question, he was too caught up in looking at Jinyoung playing with a puppy a few steps ahead of him. How the younger giggles while being licked in the face by a little dog. Jinyoung then looked at him and waved him to come and play too. Just then, an adventure didn't seem so bad. It was the first time that Jaebum felt welcomed. A smile spread across his face,

"Hyung? HYUNG?? JAEBUM_HYUNG!"  _oh right I was on the phone_

"Tell mom and dad that I'm heading to Japan." he instructed gaining a load gasp from both of them

"JAPAN?!" They ask in unison "Why so sudden? How? Why?! WHEN?"

"I'm using my share of my grandfather's money, plus the money I've saved up. The day after tomorrow..." He clarified.

"TOMORROW? and you're only telling this to us Today?!"

Jaebum just laughed "...I just made up my mind."

 

 

The giant window on the airport displays the planes boarding outside. Jinyoung was on the departure waiting area, gripping his backpack tightly. He licked his lips, only 10 more minutes left.

 **_Markie:_ ** _Take care,dude_

 **_WangPuppy:_ ** _bring some souvenirs when you come back, punk! loveyou <3 _

He reads the message again, smiling to himself. He hasn't seen Jaebum since the day they spent at the Han River, so he wasn't sure if he would come. But seeing as it's a little too late now, since it was time to board, the elder probably changed his mind. Jinyoung wasn't expecting much, he knew better than that but there was this disappointed feeling inside him. Like a little hope died a little...okay, probably not so little.

He was also aware of the fact the he didn't know Im Jaebum at all, they spent a less than 24 hours together, maybe it was only Jinyoung who felt good in the others presence and not the other way around. He had to admit, there was something in Jaebum that made him feel connected, it was like in this messed up world, he found serenity. Serenity, in a form of another chaos. Is that even possible? hmm... maybe Jinyoung will never know. 

Taking a deep breath, he looks over at the clear blue sky outside, he looks at the plane that'll take him to Sapporo, where he'll continue...alone.

 

Jinyoung settles in the window seat on the left, making himself comfortable. The people were still boarding, so Jinyoung scrolls through his phone, untangling his earphones, fixing his sleeves-

"Excuse me? Is this seat taken?"  _That voice..._ Jinyoung shoots up only to meet a grinning Im Jaebum, wearing black shirt and leather jacket, tight pants, hair slicked black, he smells really nice too; not too sweet but definitely masculine.  He was also wearing sunglasses, looking like god himself. Jinyoung just stared at him, wide-eyed, mouth slightly open. Speechless, maybe because of the elders sudden appearance or HIS fucking appearance.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." The asshole had the audacity to wink at him before settling down next to him. The flight attendants do their thing while Jinyoung was busy looking outside.

"I thought you weren't coming" he said.

Jaebum chuckled, "I overslept. But I'm here now, ya ready?" Jinyoung turns towards him

"are you?" he asked.

Jaebum gave him a cheeky smile "I have one favor though..." He then turned red.

"What?" Jaebum turned away and mumbled something incoherent, making the younger glare at his direction.

"Never mind it's embarrassing." Jinyoung frowned and pinched his side, making Jaebum jump a little."YAH! that hurt~" he whined but Jinyoung kept pinching him "Okay! Okay... whatthefuckshit" the elder cursed while laughing, slightly hiding avoiding eye-contact.

"Hurry up-" and just then the plane took off.

"Hold my hand, it'll keep me at ease." Jaebum said. Jinyoung blink a little, then started to laugh "See? I told you it's embarrassing-" he didn't get to finish his sentence because he felt Jinyoung hold his left hand, firmly holding it. Jinyoung then turned towards the clouds again. Leaving Jaebum to stare at their hands, a small smile escaping his lips.

 

 

The moment they arrive at Hokkaido, 3 hours later, they both rented a pick-up truck.

"Pink? really?" Jaebum asked, taking the keys from Jinyoung. 

"Quit whining."

"It ruins my aesthetic" Jinyoung then glared at him before giggling, taking the passenger seat. They have a map on-hand, they plan on driving all around, stopping only at small motels when night time appears. Tomorrow, they'll start but for now they booked a small hotel in the city, then leave first thing the next day.

 

 

It was a small hotel room, two beds, a lamp, a bathroom, dimmed lights, and plain-painted walls. They order take-out; pizza and chicken, there was no television so the room was silent aside from them eating.

"So? where we going tomorrow?" 

Jinyoung shrugged, "A roadtrip to wherever..."

"You don't know?"

"Why should I decide about tomorrow, today?" Jinyoung countered making Jaebum look at him with an unreadable expression. "How could I or we possibly know what tomorrow will bring?"

 _he's crazy...but he's also got a point._ Jaebum thought, swallowing his food.

 

 

The lights were off and the both of them were on their respective beds.

"Do you..do you think that it's selfish if one chooses to go on his own path? Disregarding those around him?" Jinyoung asked, almost like a whisper.

a few moments past and the other was unable to answer, so maybe he fell asleep, Jinyoung turned towards the wall, eyes still widely open.

"I don't know... because in any situation, no matter how big or small, the reality; is that we couldn't control those around us, we could only be wary about ourselves. Only we could decide if we have gone too far or not at all." Jaebum chuckles "but, how should I know? I'm off track as well."

"Ah... I see... do you think that I'll be able to find my way?" they both turn and face each other, a few feet separating them. 

"Have you always had so many questions before falling asleep?" Jaebum asked as they both chuckle 

"No, I usually just keep quiet about it."

"Well, I do too. Don't worry you'll find it. I'm here." Jaebum assured, and for the first time in a long time, Jinyoung actually believed in words. And it repeated in his head until he drifts to sleep.


	3. Track 3: On&On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I’m sad but I pretend I’m not  
> It hurts but I pretend it doesn’t"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #JJProjectVerse2Anniversary  
> The best album ever was released a year ago and it was a masterpiece. Thank you JJProject for happening to our lives. All the songs held deep and inspiring lyrics and the vocals are just beyond words. It was like a dream that I never knew I wanted came true and gave me hope. I know it goes the same for most of you. Wishing all the best for JJP and Got7, they deserve the whole universe.

The sun was filtering through the blinds, filling the small room with blinding brightness. Jaebum whined, shuffling to his right, covering his face with a pillow as he tried to get back to sleep. But he heard light footsteps walking around the room. He opened one of his eyes and adjusted his sight to everything around him. He frowned when he noticed the unfamiliar surroundings. A little confused, he slowly turned to his other side to examine more but was greeted with brown eyes that crinkled when a smile was present.

"Morning" Jinyoung said, head resting on the corner of Jaebum's bed, making him jump a little.

 _oh right... I'm in Japan with this pretty boy who I met a few days ago._ He scratched the back of his head while continuing to look around, both eyes still aren't a hundred percent open. he then noticed Jinyoung still smiling.  _Is he always this happy in the morning?_

"Not really, I'm just kinda excited today." Jinyoung answered.  _shit...i said that out loud?_ Jinyoung then got up from his kneeling position, reaching out a hand to ruffle jaebum's hair then walks towards the bathroom. Jaebum couldn't really form words, his gaze just followed the younger. Mouth running dry as he took in the sight of the other, his topless, toned shoulders and biceps on display, a towel around his neck, nothing but some boxers on, and his hair was messy so he must've ran it back; exposing his forehead.

"You should start getting ready too" the younger looked back, waking Jaebum from his trance. he nodded, avoiding eye-contact from the younger as he got out of bed. When Jinyoung closed the bathroom door behind him, Jaebum's wristwatch started to go off and he knew exactly what it was for. He walked towards his luggage until he found it, a small pouch. He slowly opened it and it was filled with prescription drugs. Taking a deep breath he took out a bottle and got a single pill, then just as he was about to put it in is mouth, the bathroom door opened, startling him. Jaebum hurriedly stuffs it back inside his bag. Clearing his throat as he hid it inside his palm and walked pass the younger, towards the small fridge and grabbing a bottle of water. 

"I'll- I'll just take a minute" He said, heading towards the bathroom and closing it behind him when he heard Jinyoung hum in response. He locked it and stared at his reflection on the small square, foggy mirror above the sink. He took a deep breath and downed the pill, washing his face afterwards.

 

 

"When's your birthday?" Jinyoung suddenly asked when they headed off, Jaebum was behind the wheel, eyes fixed on the road.

"January...why?" He stole a glance at Jinyoung who was looking at him with an unreadable expression. He then shrugged and a small smile appeared on his face.

"So I guess I'll call you 'hyung'?" Jaebum chuckled at that but shook his head. " That's not really necessary were the same age."

A smug smile spread on Jinyoung's face "Jaebum-hyung" he said teasingly. They both laugh. "That felt weird." Jaebum lightly shoved him, still focusing on the road.

"Then what? Jaebum-ah?!" Jinyoung called out with such a disrespectful tone, looking so pleased with himself. The older of the two then gave him an offended look, making the other laugh "Jaebum-ah!" he lowly yelled out.

"Yah stop it." Jaebum warned, his free hand trying to catch any part of the other, while holding back a smile 

"Jaebum-ah~" Jinyoung whined, testing the other. "Im Jaebum-" just as he finished the other's name, strong hands lightly squeeze the back of his neck, dragging him towards the other. He let out another laugh, trying to get away.

"Geez you seem so happy with yourself." Jaebum said to a giggling Jinyoung. It was a new sight to see. yes, they've only met a few days ago, but the most he has seen the younger show emotion was when he was so immersed in a book while they were on the plane. Jinyoung then straightened up, leaned in and lightly whispered "Jaebum-oppa" with such a breathy voice.

Shivers aggressively ran the elders back, as he jolting away from the younger, letting go of the wheel in his shocked state. 

"Hyung the road!" Jinyoung said in between laughing like an asshole. "Shit. you should've seen your face." the younger was now in uncontrollable laughter, hitting his own knees in the process. Jaebum raised an eyesbrow, cautiously looking back to the road while stealing glances at the other.

"In a few hours we'll get to where we're going. I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me up when you want me to take over." the smile on Jinyoung's face was still present when he leaned towards the door and closed his eyes.

_I'd be lying if I said that I hated you calling me that though..._

 

 

The road that was spread in front of them seemed endless. Nothing but a vast path heading to anywhere. It went on and on, they were unable to see the rear of it. They were all alone and in this type of scenario; they seemed so small in a place that was filled with possibilities. Their car stopped in the middle of it, they were silent and the sky was so clear. Too clear.

"This is pretty cool." Jaebum said as Jinyoung got out of the car with him following suit. "Where did you find this place?"

Jinyoung took a deep breath "I don't know. I was just looking for a place to endlessly drive in. I don't have a destination, so I guess this will make up my mind somehow."

The younger then sat on the wide, empty road and gently laid down, looking at the boundless sky. Jaebum also did the same, wincing at the brightness of the sun.

It was silent again, different shapes are formed within the clouds. One looked like a palm tree and the other has a peach-like shape, making Jaebum chuckle when he saw it.

"You know, my parents used to expect too much from me." Jinyoung started, the other moved his head so that he was able to glance at the side profile of the younger "high grades, privileged school, cool friends... I had to act a certain way, be kinder and patient than I already am, choosing everything for me without asking for what I want. They expect me to go to college, probably become a business man like my dad. My mom wanted me to be better than everyone else, she wanted me to shine, all eyes on me. I don't get it. Nothing I do is good enough and all they do nag and tell me off" Jinyoung took a deep breath, reaching out his right hand towards the sky, covering the rays of the sun. "but..  I don't like the light. All of it was blinding me, keeping me away from the things I want to reach." He then lowered his arms and rested it on his eyes.

Jaebum understood, he cleared his throat and gently said "You're you. Why would you let others lock you up? I don't know about you, but it has been a long time since I got told what to do. There's something about not being able to know anything but still moving forward that makes life exciting. This very moment right now, the uncertainly of anything...it kinda makes everything seem worthwhile, doesn't it?"

It was Jinyoung's turn to face him, a small smile on his lips. Finally, someone who understood. It felt like a relief "Then, why don't we explore this road to find out?" He stood up and held out his hand. Jaebum reached for it, being pulled up by the younger as they head towards the car.

 

 

 

They pass by fields, trees and hills. The scenery was colored green and the wind blew with so much force; it kinda took their breaths and worries away with it. Stopping by the side of the road to go through a little forest. It was shady and Jaebum gets a book from his bag and leans back to the hood of the car. Jinyoung notices and fondness passes by his chest at the sight. He slowly walked towards the other and reads his own book as well. They stay like that for a couple of minutes, maybe a chapter or two.

"What's it about?" Jaebum asked. 

"Innocence. And probably death." Jaebum nods, getting up and waking towards the trees and Jinyoung a few steps behind him.

Walking deep inside the small woods in comfortable silence, nothing but the sound of the wind against the leaves, their footsteps on the grass and the birds frequently singing to be heard. 

"I- I can tell you anything, right?" Jaebum looked back and the other nodded.

"Okay." but didn't say another word. Jinyoung, for some reason, understood.

 

 

 

The sun was painted pink mixed with blue as they drove down the road again, passing by small houses that are far away from one another and shops that are a few minutes away from the next as well. Jinyoung rented a small, wooden house, it was blue, it had a front porch, and it was cozy. Two bedrooms, a fireplace, a really small kitchen and it was complete with board games.

Jaebum was in awe when he stepped in, dropping his bags and jumping on one of the tiny sofas. Who knew driving could be so exhausting?. There was also an old TV in the middle. 

"You hungry, hyung?" Jinyoung called out from the kitchen, Jaebum didn't answer. Instead he got up and went there as well. Taking the packets of ramyeon from Jinyoung's hands "I'll prepare dinner."

The younger gave him a nod and went back to the living room.

"Hyung!" He heard the younger excitedly call out.

"Yeah?" He yelled back while cutting some vegetables.

"They have puzzles!"

Jaebum couldn't help but smile at that, ignoring the little flutter inside his heart.

 

 

They spend the whole evening playing puzzles, Jinyoung being too focused in solving it. The tv doesn't seem to work but they ignored it and let it brighten the room. A few hours later, they're reading again, not a single word uttered. Jaebum dozed off for a while and the next thing he saw when he woke up was a sleeping Jinyoung on the other couch, lightly shivering.

He stood up, turned off the TV and went through the drawers, looking for a blanket. When he found one, he covered the younger, careful not to wake him. Jinyoung was adorable when asleep, it was the first time he noticed it. His cheeks were puffy and he had a pout. Jaebum chuckled, patting the others head as he lays back down to his couch. Letting sleep take over once again.

Tomorrow will be another day, who knows where they'll be heading next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uni has me dying, so I'm slow at updating~ have an amazing day! xoxo


End file.
